1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device.
2. Background Art
Variations in the output voltage of a negative voltage generating circuit increase if trimming of a detecting resistor is not performed.
Trimming of a detecting resistor requires a special test pad at which a negative voltage is output or input.